


An Unparalleled Success

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds the perfect position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unparalleled Success

**Title:** An Unparalleled Success  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley  
 **Summary:** Draco finds the perfect position.  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** AU, dub-con  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #42: Is that legal? and for the wank of the week #4: double your pleasure. [](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/) and I made a deal which you can see [HERE](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/189798.html?thread=3045222#t3045222). Anyway, she held up her end of the bargain by posting a lovely Draco/Neville drabble series [Lost and Found](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/190415.html). Here is my drabbles series for her.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

An Unparalleled Success

~

“The adult line’s in the back,” George said, leading the way.

Draco, nervous, followed. He needed work and while he normally wouldn’t have answered an ad for Weasleys, he had to eat. For that he needed a job, so...

“New products are over here.” Fred gestured towards a table.

“I’m to test...everything?”

Fred and George exchanged a look. “No, just the things we need to...perfect.”

“Which are?”

Fred handed him a cup. “Hope you’re not shy, Malfoy.”

“Not at all.”

“Best remove your clothes, then,” George said.

Draco blinked.

Fred smirked. “Won’t be needing them for a while.”

~

“Describe what you’re feeling,” Fred urged.

Draco moaned. He should be mortified except... God, this was fabulous. “Sensations are....magnified,” he gasped. “Feels like ten hands are...touching me.”

George moved closer. “Looks like this one’s a success,” he said, eyes fixed on Draco’s hand as it moved over his cock.

“Perhaps a bit of independent corroboration?” Fred suggested.

George grinned and, grabbing the goblet Draco had drunk from earlier, took a sip. Settling within touching distance of Draco, he, too, began to wank, timing his movements to coincide with Draco’s.

“Fuck,” Draco moaned.

“That’s the next potion,” George, purred.

~

“How’s that feel?”

Draco, legs spread, clung to the edge of the table over which he was draped. Fred had all the leverage, which he was using to utmost advantage as he fucked Draco. “G...good,” he gasped.

“Did the potion loosen you enough so it didn’t hurt despite the lack of preparation?” George asked.

“Y...yes.”

“Another success.”

Draco looked up, only to see him wanking again. George winked.

Draco blushed, shocked that he still could after all they’d done. “Is any of this...legal?”

George shrugged, then grinned. “D’you care?”

Just then, Draco realised he didn’t. “Not really.”

~

“So that’s product testing.”

Draco, clothed, sitting on a sofa between the twins, sipped tea, surprisingly relaxed. “It’s...not what I anticipated when I answered the ad,” he admitted.

George nodded. “The position’s not for your average bloke. You were brilliant.”

“Thanks.” Draco smirked. “How legal it is?”

“Everything’s labelled adult.”

Draco grinned. “Then I’m in.”

“Good,” Fred whispered, shifting closer. “We were tired of turning people away.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “How many did you reject?”

George sniggered. “Several. We knew the right one would come.”

“And come I did,” Draco deadpanned.

WWW’s adult line was an unparalleled success.

~


End file.
